


Best. Wedding night. EVER!

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Fondling, Nipple Licking, Self-Insert, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno and Setsuna have finally gotten married, but the bride goes misteriously missing after the ceremony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Wedding night. EVER!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to come to the dark side (aka the good one) of fanfiction and write self-insert. And before you ask, no. I'm not sorry.

The wedding ceremony had gone surprisingly well. The cake was exactly the way Bruno liked it, the more colorful guests were able to contain themselves and Setsuna looked absolutely stunning in the dress Oboro had crafted especially for that night's occasion.

The only thing that still bothered him was that his wife had misteriously gone missing after the party. Actually, so had Lady Hinoka.

Kaden and Hinata, being the good friends that they were, tried to keep the newlywed distracted as best they could, but Bruno just couldn't keep the issue out of his head.

Tired of worrying, he decided to start the search. And where best to check than the traps in the forest?

But there were no traps. All the pitfalls had been filled, all the ropes had been cut and all the nets had been removed. Of course. He had done all those things himself the day before. After all, he was getting married to the world's clumsiest archer, so no preventive measures were enough. The next place to check was their room. With all the hurry of the war, they were lucky to have managed to prepare a makeshift wedding party, so there was no way they would have time to move into their assigned couple room. But they had already agreed to sleep there that night, so there was a possibility.

While Bruno didn't find his wife, he instead found her liege.

"Lady Hinoka? I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in my room?" He made sure to speak in the most polite way he could. The red-haired princess blushed nervously.

"Oh. You're home early. This was actually supposed to be a surprise, but I guess there's no hiding it now. I decided to give you both a small present to ,you know, celebrate your union. Did you like it?" She moved her hand, indicating the room as a whole.

It looked like a perfect combination of Bruno's and Setsuna's rooms. The strategist's books and letters from his family were piled up in a firm wooden desk while the retainer's training equipment and the wedding gifts were in the far corner of the room.

"I love it. Thank you milady. This truly means a lot to me. I'm sure Setsuna feels the same way. That reminds me: have you seen her anywhere? She just disappeared."

"Well... That's part of the surprise too. I should probably leave now. She'll be arriving anytime now. Oh, and don't worry. I asked Corrin to bring any... Private... stuff, so I didn't see anything." She blushed more than before now. And with that slightly ominous remark, she left.

"Excuse me? Why are you leaving? And what do you mean by "private"?Lady Hinoka!"

The room fell silent. The blonde, too tired because of the party and general stress of the preparations, started to undress. And then he stopped. He was sharing his room with someone else now. Even if it was his wife, he probably shouldn't sleep in only his smallclothes just yet.

At that moment, he heard the lock to the bathroom click. And out came his wife, dressed in a way that made him glad he hadn't taken off his pants.

The bluenette wore a nightgown so risqué that would hide barely anything. If the fabric wasn't perfectly see-through, that is. On both their faces were extremely deep blushes, as opposed to the usual pale skin.

"Umm... Dear? Why are you wearing that?" The male felt the pressure between his legs grow bigger by the second.

Without responding, Setsuna walked up to her husband and slowly pushed him onto the large bed. She moved in a strange, almost robotic way, as if she had practiced this all night and was really scared of messing up. She started to remove what little there was left of Bruno's clothing, letting out his erect manhood.

"Dear. Setsuna. Listen to me." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. It didn't matter if he was enjoying this situation or not, this was certainly going a bit too fast.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at her husband. And then she smiled. That sweet, oblivious smile that she always wore.

"Don't worry... I want this too. Just lie down and enjoy." And she proceeded to strip her own clothes (If they could be called that).

Paying more attention, it really did seem like she'd rehearsed this. She was moving in a slightly too sensual way. He doubted anyone else would've noticed, but she WAS his wife, so if there was anyone he knew well, it was her.

"... Did you practice this, dear?" The blush on her face somehow went even redder. "Was it that obvious...?" There was a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

She disposed of her undergarments, revealing her wet pink slit, and got to work. She started licking the strategist's shaft, making it harder than before. The warm and wet feeling made Bruno shiver. The bluenette was being unusually active that day. It was normally him who took the initiative. He was the one that held her hand and went for their first kiss. He was the one who asked her hand in marriage. It wasn't unreasonable to think that she would want to do something in return.

She then did something unexpected. She wrapped the ample breasts (that the blonde had been eyeing for quite some time now, even before they started dating) around his throbbing length and started moving them up and down. The male could only groan from the pleasure as his wife kept jacking him off. She licked the tip whenever she could, which only got him closer to his limit. And then, right as he was about to reach his climax, Setsuna stopped.

She stood up and hopped onto the bed, leaving her husband with a painful sense of desire. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. A passionate, lewd kiss, unlike any other they had shared before. Bruno's hands instinctively drifted towards his partner's chest and started fondling her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her hardened nipples, which caused her to let out a loud moan. She broke their kiss, a line of drool still connecting them, and she straddled herself on top of Bruno's still twitching manhood. She touched her dripping wet folds to the tip of the cock, lingering there for a moment before plummeting down.

The couple collectively let out a collective moan, united at last. They started off slowly, trying to savor the moment, but their bodies couldn't take it and started moving by themselves, faster and faster. The strategist sat up and resumed the groping, sucking on her right breast and teasing with his tongue. Setsuna's moans made him even stiffer, and as the couple shared one last intense kiss, they went over the edge. His hot seed shot out, filling her with a warm feeling that only intensified her own orgasm, her insides tightening around her beloved. After that, the two collapsed almost instantly, overwhelmed by the tiredness and pleasure.


End file.
